


The End Of What Was

by CaptnSlash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Breaks Stiles' Heart, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of a previous sexual encounter, Not A Happy Ending, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The End Of Stiles Stilinski As We Know Him, The Magic Takes Control, where did this come from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptnSlash/pseuds/CaptnSlash
Summary: Derek regrets a sexual encounter with Stiles and he makes it clear that he's ending things. Stiles' magic acts out in self-defense and he is transmogrified into a new state of existence. Not a happy ending, folks.





	The End Of What Was

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this came from. I don't even know if it's fair to call this a drabble, but that's what I'm going with. It just appeared in my brain and I had to write it out. You're welcome?

“I don’t want to be with you,” Derek told him. “What happened between us was a mistake.”

Stiles shook his head, desperate for the werewolf to change his mind. He could actually feel his heart breaking inside his chest. The pain was unbearable. “You don’t mean that. You know that I’m in love with you, Derek. You were happy last night, so what changed? Did Scott say something to you?”

Derek turned away from him. “It wasn’t what I wanted. You’re not good for me.”

Stiles staggered backwards and he inadvertently knocked over a lamp with his shoulder. It tilted uncontrollably to the floor and shattered into three large pieces. Derek spun back around and his eyes went wide. Stiles felt the air being expelled from his lungs and his body temperature started to decrease. “I just wanted to make you happy. I’m such a fool.”

“Stiles?” Derek asked, his voice a little more strained than usual. “What’s happening?"

Stiles felt his arms grow heavy and he lost all feeling in his legs. He fell down to the floor and felt the cold seep through his skin and into his bones. He’d read about this; he knew what this was. When powerful sparks were rejected by those that they loved most in the world, their magic would sometimes lash out in self-defense and their very existence would be altered. Stiles could feel his power enveloping every cell inside of himself. His heart started to slow and breathing became almost impossible. 

Derek was by his side in an instant. “I didn’t mean it,” he pleaded. “Please come back. I love you, too.”

But Stiles could feel that he didn’t, not really. His eyes snapped closed and suddenly he was aware of everything going around him. He was pure energy now and he could see and feel and know everything like he’d always had it inside of himself. It was like he’d lived it all before. He sensed when his body finished the desiccation process and he felt Derek’s howl echo throughout the entire preserve. 

This was his existence now. He would never be able to go back to what he once was and Derek was lost to him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. All mistakes were my own as this wasn't beta'd prior to posting.  
> I apologize if you're left feeling like you need a hug.


End file.
